


Night Drive

by Dark_Frejya



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Breeding, Chases, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dark, Degradation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Manhandling, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: A midnight drive turns into an absolute nightmare once Henry decides to take what he always craved for.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Night Drive

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not into these things, please don’t read, I don’t want to trigger anyone. This was my first attempt at NC material.

A streak of crimson bled into the black sky, shining a red glow between two heavy clouds like a maw to a realm that harboured monsters and demons. The twilight cast shadows into the speeding car as it drove through the city outskirts, painting them in ominous hues. 

Holding the steering wheel steady, Henry snuck a glance at the sleeping beauty beside him. She had her face pressed to the side, the dark painted lashes fluttering as she slept strapped into the passenger seat. 

Her tender breasts peeked through the generous cleavage of her sanguine evening gown; the long gash of her dress called him to dive between her enticing thighs. Defenceless and unsuspecting, the little nymph made blood pool at his groin. A demon named hunger rose unleashed and foul, his invasive fingers meeting the silks of her body, strolling between her legs and parting them to feel the heat that radiated with humidity from her core. 

In her slumber, his prey moaned gently and shifted in her seat. It almost felt like a crime to wake her up. 

Too bad, he was in a villainous state of mind.

But it was nature that dared to intervene first, scarring the sky with a flash of white. Thunder followed shortly, so loud it sounded as if the land cracked in half. She immediately woke up, jumping on her seat with a little yelp that made laughter roll in his mind.

It took but a few seconds for her to gather herself, dry eyes blinking as raindrops began hitting the windshield. The rural road ahead was nothing but wet pebbles and dirt, lined by tall trees that swayed from side to side by the winds of a storm.

This wasn’t the way to _her_ home.

“Where are we?” she asked drowsily, squinting at the scarce light that poured from the car’s headlights. Her eyes fell back at Henry. Still in his tux with his bow tie undone, he kept his sight on the trail, giving no care to the woman who glanced at him wide-eyed.

The award ceremony they attended earlier was physically and mentally draining. Time passed sluggishly yet Henry kept her in good humour. By the end of the night, he even kindly offered to take her home. 

Yet now, all kindness has washed away from his features. In the shadow which cascaded over her face, she felt a crippling chill. 

“Henr..” she tried again when she felt her wrists were held together. Her heart sank to her gut and a gasp broke from her throat as she found herself bound by a black cable tie. Instinctively she wrung her hands and tugged her binds while Henry began humming a familiar tune, ignoring her small grunts of panic. 

“What is this?” she asked, her eyes growing wider as she continued to struggle with her restraints. “What’s going on?”

A sinister smirk adorned his face, stretching from corner to corner as he heard the shudder on her breath. Outside, the rain began to strengthen, hitting the glass and grappling against the wiper blades. Henry provided no answer nor did he offer a glimpse, though she could see her own reflection caged within the corner of his blue eye. 

“Henry, this is not funny. Untie me.” 

The muddy gravel cracked beneath the wheels as the car began to gradually slow. Disregarding her plea, he drove into a small clearing and parked the vehicle beneath a large oak tree that somewhat sheltered them from the rain. 

Stalling the engine, he turned to face her with a glare that made the blood in her veins turn to ice. Molten cobalt shone in deep hues that changed from bright to dark feral mists, spiking her anxiety levels. He was sizing her up the way a gluttonous man sizes up a meal, his lips dampened by the tip of his tongue. 

His eyes preyed at her legs and ascended to her torso, lingering on her breasts. It made her suck the air in with a sudden shiver while the muscles of his perfectly sculptured face stretched further. Deep creases dimpled his cheeks and his teeth flashed at her. 

“Relax,” he finally spoke, his baritone somehow soft yet commanding at the same time. The vibration made her chest hollow and her skin prickled with goosebumps. 

In the chasm of her mind, fear resonated and burrowed into the tunnels of her brain. 

“I am taking you home. With me,” he explained calmly while picking a rogue dark lock that fell on his forehead, placing it back neatly. 

Her eyes felt damp and her body shifted back defensively, spine meeting the still-warm metal of the door. “Please, I just want to go home.” she uttered, nearly mumbling as her words collided into one another.

Henry scoffed gently and tilted his head with a patronizing pout. His palm stalked forward like a large spider, reaching to grab her bare knee, thumb brushing over the supple skin. The manner in which she jolted beneath his touch nearly made him burst into a cackle. Little hisses of panic tore from her lips, appeasing him in ways he never imagined. Leaning forward he pushed his weight onto her, watching how the blood drained from her face.

“Henry, no!” she begged.

“Oh, I’ve waited for this.” 

Lightning flashed onto his blue gaze, showering him a menacing ghostly luminescence. “I waited to have you for so long. Every night I stayed awake, thinking about how it will feel to be inside you. Now that you’re finally mine, I intend to keep you forever. You see, that cunt of a husband of yours doesn’t deserve you, I do.”

His hand travelled further between her inner thighs while she struggled to keep them closed, but her protests and petrified whimpers fell on a heart of stone. Ignoring her refusal he forced them apart, lewd digits massaging the wet little spot in her panties and his breath felt hot on her neck.

“Don’t!” she cried out and turned her head. She shut her eyes tightly, praying for this to be only a nightmare. But the pads of his fingers felt as real as the rain outside, discovering the outlines of her lips beneath the fabric. As nails sought to grind her in a most uncivilized fashion, she wanted to scream yet the voice died in her throat as shame dripped from her folds. 

Drenched and sticky, her body betrayed her. Interpreting his touch with what it knew to be a willing act of coitus. Henry immediately leered, his fingers toying with the soft layer that protected her chastity, spreading her moistness between the pads. 

“You want this too, vixen,” he uttered with cold bliss, overjoyed by the little mewls evoked by his touch. “You always had. The way you looked at me with those big starry eyes, so desperate and lonely, searching for me to save you from your boredom. Fuck, the way you always seek to touch me,” he huffed with excitement, his thumb finding her clit and circling it. “I’ll take care of that for you, I’ll give you what you need.”

“No! No, I don’t! Henry please, don’t do this to me!” she wailed, pulling her hands frantically against one another in an attempt to free them. Admittedly, she tended to touch him, maybe even flirted. Though the thought about sleeping with him didn’t even cross her mind.

Henry hovered his lips inches from hers, his nostrils flaring slightly as he caught her scent in his nose. Cinnamon and wild apples, like a freshly-baked apple pie. Yet there was an underlying hint of something else. 

Fear.

A dark chuckle danced on his tongue. Who knew fear could be such an aphrodisiac?

“Henry please, look at me. We’re friends,” she bargained. “Remember? We know each other, we worked together, I know you’re kind. Please let me go, I won’t tell anyone about this,” she promised, her voice suffocated by terror.

“No you won’t,” he snarled, sliding her panties aside to probe her. She cried out as his fingers slipped inside her unwilling cunt. In tears, she tried to wrestle him, panting loudly as her elbows collided into the hard wall of his chest. His free hand captured her throat in an instant, restraining her battle while his fingers pumped in and out. She was soaked, yet her body put up a fight.

“Tighter than a nun,” he taunted. “I bet that pussy is as small as you are.” 

Restlessly she bit back a scream, her legs kicking out as he pushed his talons inside her. Another lightning ripped through the sky and in the brief purple-crimson flare, she scrutinized his silhouette. Henry was infinitely bigger, a bulky man of 6’1 who took much of the narrow space within the car. Leaning close he had her subdued, but she still desperately worked scenarios of escape in her mind.

Struck by fear, her skin ran a sweat, making her hands and wrists slippery. While Henry was focused on biting her neck and circling her clit, she managed to free her hands, slowly reaching behind her back.

“Yes!” she faked a sigh of pleasure as she unlocked the door carefully. Henry was invigorated to taste her flesh, not noticing that the car’s door was already ajar. Inhaling sharply she waited, looking through the window while Henry nipped and licked down her collarbone. 

A clap of thunder was all she needed.

The sound of the roaring storm blended with her elbow pushing at his chest, the thick bone hitting his sternum and her knee meeting his stomach with a thud. She heard him bark with pain, but she didn’t stay to watch him crumble.

~*~*~

Breathless and frightened, she pushed toward the thicket. 

The naked tree branches that hung in the air looked like tiny skeletal arms as she ran through the monstrous black forest. The tall evergreen surrounded her in a demonic gyrate. Their shadows moved from side to side; she could have sworn she heard them chant songs of the hunt. 

The forest was not on her side. She could barely see anything and the rain continued to pour. Thorns and twigs cut into her ankles and her arms, her fancy heels tottered onto the muddy ground and she could feel them giving in.

It was not soon until one of them broke under the weight of her escape.

Henry didn’t call for her. Silence was his ally and so was the haunting woodland. Amidst the murky saplings that looked like eerie figures, she couldn’t tell where she was headed or hear if he was on her steps. She exhausted her strength in a sprint, lungs searing, pushing air out faster than her shivering chest was able to contain. Her red gown was by then heavily tattered and blackened by mud.

Drained and terrified, she paused and leant against a thick tree bark, raising her head up to the sky. She felt the cold raindrops land on her face. A wheezing hiss pushed through her clenched teeth. She couldn’t even tell if she was crying anymore, her tears being swallowed by the rain and her sobs melded with the thunder. Yet, she felt a despicable flush of heat between her thighs which she wanted to fight back in shame.

In the bleak storm, she hoped he gave up his fight. Maybe she could survive till dawn, stay hidden in the coppice and seek for rescue come morning.

Her eyes went shut as she took the forest in. The rain began to lose its strength and her nose picked the scent of the rain-damp ground, overgrown moss, and the tall pines. There was a soothing smell that somewhat confused her senses and led her into a state of hope, but then her eyes flared in terror as she recognized the musk that seeped in.

His hand had already snapped at her forearm and spun her to the ground before she could even take a step.

“It didn’t have to be like this,” he explained calmly while standing over with his hands on his hips, watching how she crawled on the forest floor. Her silks were heavy with mud, hindering her pace. Consciously, she knew she was getting nowhere, and it made him laugh maliciously. 

Taking two strides, Henry crouched down and reached a long arm forward. His fingers enveloped her small ankle and pulled her back with ease. “I was kind to you, but if you want to act like a whore then I’ll treat you like one.”

Her hands combed through dirt and brittle roots as he dragged her toward him forcefully. A shrill scream kicked from her lungs, much to his satisfaction.

“Keep screaming,” he taunted, falling to his knees and holding onto the back of her thighs while she attempted to get away. It was a futile battle. Henry was built like a true alpha, all iron and muscles. There was not even a slight chance to overcome the grip he had on her. 

Greedy hands pushed her skirts all the way up to her torso. One hand suppressed her nape while he fisted the elastic band of her underwear.

She heaved with alarm, freezing at the sensation of his hefty bulge as it pushed against her clad entrance. A twisted tingle exhilarated with an urge that bloomed inside her as he stroked himself at her mound. She wanted to scream and curse at her body for reacting the way it did. 

“I can take you here, is that what you want? Quick and mindless where you can’t even see me while I fill your little pussy,” he threatened. With a twist of his fingers, he yanked her underwear off and threw it to the ground. She yipped as she felt the rubber burn through her skin, and then stiffened as she felt completely exposed to Henry’s sinister desire. 

His hand immediately graced her backside, warm against the night, smooth and taut. He slid over the fine cleft of her cheek as if he already knew every inch of her skin. “I can fuck you as if you mean nothing to me, but I have a better plan. I’ll take my sweet time instead.” 

The grip on her neck tightened, and with a tug she was hauled to stand on wobbly legs while his etching digits pressed her jaw and warm lips brushed her ear. “Aww, don’t worry,” he teased, watching how pathetically she threw her hands about, her nails scratching nothing but air.

“Your husband is unworthy, but I promise I will make a real wife out of you,” he vowed darkly and flung her over his shoulder. The timberland creatures stood still, witnessing their newly-found dark god as he carried his bride away. He marched through the wilderness with an ease that made her heart clench in utter terror. 

The rain finally stopped and the heavy clouds began to clear. In the prison of his arms, she screamed and kicked; her battle echoed into the empty air, heard by no one but the big blood moon that watched in silence.

~*~*~

The air in the cabin was entwined by the pungent scent of cedarwood, sage, and ashes. Fire whispered in the pit, crackling wood to a crisp. It struck her that he planned this right before departing to meet her at the event. 

The notion of what else he had in mind chipped at her bones.

Henry kicked the door closed behind him, dripping water on the floor while her belly still rested on his shoulder. He was a man cut of stone; she writhed, squirmed, and punched his back yet he didn’t even flinch.

“I wish you didn’t try to escape, I would have been nice to you,” he spoke in his calm, low voice. Once, that voice made her heart flutter, but now it made it shrivel. Impossibly stoic and relaxed, he strode through the cabin and headed up the stairs.

“Let. me. go!” she demanded in tears, throwing another punch at his back and observing the environment as he carried her to the bedroom. The cabin could have been a romantic vicinity; a winter getaway for two, cosy and warm like a soft, acoustic love tune. 

But between the hard cedar panelling and the hanging antler decorations, all she saw was death.

Adding to her horror, he marched on, humming the same familiar tune as he passed through a narrow corridor. Like a lamb to the slaughter, she was taken to the bedroom unable to fight the brooding lord who carried her through steps and stairs with disturbing ease. 

“By the end of the night, you’ll be screaming my name.” He promised confidently in response to her pathetic squeals. 

There was no one who could hear them.

“Stop! Henry please, I don’t want you! I don’t want **this**!”

A Cheshire grin lit his face, ignoring her pleas while entering the bedroom. He turned to shut the door and twisted the lock with a black iron key. Latched on his back, she saw the king-sized bed and her skin prickled with goosebumps. Fresh ruby rose petals decorated the soft, furry blankets. 

“It will be best if you don’t fight me,” Henry warned as he moved toward the bed and removed her from his shoulder, holding her to stand by the edge facing their perverted wedding altar. 

She stood trembling, gaping at the bed while Henry pressed his hardness into the small of her back, making her feel even smaller than she was. His nimble fingers slid the straps of her dress, letting the wet gown fall to the floor with a squelch. Naked, she groaned in fear and despair, shutting her eyes and wishing again for this nightmare to go away.

Soft lips suckled on her supple neck, tasting the rain on her flesh. The stubble on his chin grazed her skin as his warm mouth trailed to the small dimple between her collarbone. 

“This could have been gentle,” he murmured against her throat and dipped his tongue in the nook, eliciting a trembling gasp from her.

“But now I’m going to use you,” he half-whispered with a smirk on his voice, licking her neck one more and reaching his coarse hands to squeeze her bare breasts to the point of pain. In her loins, a flaming desire blossomed, vibrating with a vamping need. 

Had she wanted it? 

Disdain consumed her, disgusted with herself for the way her body surrendered unforgivably quick.

“Fuck you,” she managed to whisper. 

Henry grabbed her throat, his callous fingers twisting over her skin, bruising carelessly. “What did you say?”

“Fuck. You.” She repeated. 

He could have her body, but that as it may, he will not have her soul.

Locking on her neck, he pressed his body close and growled in her ear. “Fine then, I’ll fuck your tiny pussy until you’re broken inside.”

With a violent shove, she was pressed facedown on the mattress, witnessing his biceps next to her face. Thick tendons pumped and the muscle flexed once he held her nape down. He snarled, quickly working to rid himself of his sodden attire and grunting with frustration as it took longer than he wanted. 

He coveted her, the little nymph. She always belonged to him, even if she didn’t know it. 

It was in the stars and he would make sure it would be in their blood as well.

Her spirit kept blazing, fighting spitefully even when she felt his warm, naked body push on top of hers. Heavy and hard, he crushed her, forbidding air to enter or exit her lungs. Her screams turned into a silent gape as no voice came through. Savage hands tore her apart, fingertips marking her skin as his fangs sunk into her sensitive flesh to feast on her delicacies. Berserk with passion, he nipped every inch, branding her as his and savouring her honey-sweet taste. 

She was an audacious delight, addictive like a drug that he wanted to feast on for eternity.

Against her will, her body arched to his ministrations. Despite her refusal, his hands made her spasm and gasp unwillingly. She rose slightly from the mattress at the sparse freedom given to her and glanced at him over her shoulder. His huge sinister figure was upon her, maple hues cascaded the shape of his large muscles, his back and arms sculptured to perfection.

Positioning his prize to her knees, he gripped her hip firmly and laid a finger to glide all the way through the narrow valley between her rounded cheeks. She whined, feeling him probe inside lewdly. Her lush core was impossibly swollen, dripping, and ripe for the taking.

“Please, let me the **fuck** go!” she pleaded, scratching at the mattress helplessly, her voice in painful despair.

“But you’re so wet, you want this,” he mocked and clicked his tongue, moving to grind his chest against her backside, his coarse hair grazing her skin. He dipped his head down and slithered his tongue between her folds, twirling it back and forth. She gripped onto the blankets and chewed on her bottom lip, refusing to let a moan escape.

“You taste like you want it.” He laughed as he pulled away. “Dirty little slut, it’s time you learn your lesson.” he chided and reached his long arm for the antique nightstand, searching for something inside the drawer. Shimmering silver shone between his wrapped fingers, blinding her anxious eyes.

She didn’t want to find out what the curious object was. But then she felt it, pushing through her small puckered hole, violating the only remaining piece of dignity she had left. A husky cry left her lungs, her knuckles turning white around the blankets as she strained and resisted the pressure inside her ass.

“Keep that attitude and it will be my big fat cock in there.” Henry rasped and flipped her on her back. He forced her legs apart, stopping them from clenching together by pressing down his thick thighs. 

She gave one last resort of defiance by clawing and punching his chest. Giving a sigh of annoyance, he swiftly pinned her hands above her head. One hand was large enough to hold both wrists down while the other crept between their bodies. Her mind drew a blank as she saw him stroke himself. He was impossibly long and thick, arrowhead-shaped and adorned by bulging veins that throbbed with excitement. 

She gulped and shook her head with protest. But at this point, it only felt as if she was trying to convince herself.

Henry cared naught, lining his cock at her entrance, all he wanted was to fulfil his own need. 

He tore inside her, forcing himself all the way in, growling with lust at the scream that ripped through her throat. Her entire body lifted against him with shock, her eyes springing tears that coursed through her cheeks as she waved her head from side to side.

“So fucking tight,” he sighed with pleasure, struck with the amazement of being lost in her warmth. “You feel like home.” 

Her silken walls engulfed him with a heavenly heat, wet and sugary. He couldn’t even give her a moment to adjust if he cared for it. His hand went to her knee and tugged one of her legs against his hip. He began to pull all the way out, only to plunge into her lake of honey once again, groaning softly against her mouth. 

“No,” she gasped out of breath, drawing aimlessly as he seared her. It was as if his shaft split her in half, stretching her violently, despite the resistance of her cunt. Every onslaught on her insides ended with an aching sting as the head of his cock slammed into her cervix. He was so deep she could feel him in her gut. “It hurts!”

Rough and steady he pumped into her with no mercy, in and out creating pressure inside. The feeling left her overwhelmed as both her holes were conquered by him.

“Get off!” she begged again, tears dampening the sheets as they now rolled down her temples.

“Aww too late, I’m already inside you pet.” he laughed breathlessly and captured her mouth in a dominating kiss that left her lips red and puffed. His toned body flexed every time his pelvis collapsed into hers. Hard and sweaty, his torso bristled with hair, scrapping along her breasts during his assault. 

Her puckered ring was stuffed by the metal plug, tortuously it forced additional tension inside her, pushing against her slit from within and making her further taut around his girth. Everything became more vivid: every ridge and vein of his erection, his ardent movement, and the way he was squeezed between her furious walls that choked him with zeal. 

Shame painted her cheeks with hellfire, her sobs throaty and pained. Pleasure threatened to push through as every powerful thrust created tidal waves of bliss that washed through her. 

She fought, denying her body the release it begged for.

Ignoring her struggle, Henry moaned with ecstasy. His voice reverberated through the small room, followed by the blunt noises of his body slapping against hers. He rammed into her earnestly, enjoying his power over her body. 

It felt like the sweetest of victories. 

“I can feel you tightening up for me,” he jeered, making her turn her face away with guilt. He abandoned her wrists in favour of her jaw, forcing a direct stare into his crystal eyes. “be careful sweetheart, you’re already too tight for me. If you’ll come, I won’t be able to pull out, so I’ll force my sperm inside you.”

Panic bloomed in her eyes as she sobbed with broken hiccups, despaired as the monster who violated her sought to impregnate her as well. Viley, he increased his pace and the currents within her strengthened right away. An undertow of unwanted euphoria pulled her in and made her eyes shut and her mouth part open.

“Or maybe that’s what you want?” he groaned as she convulsed around him, her narrow canal threatening to swallow his enormous manhood. “Yes? You want me to mess up your little figure? Put a fucking baby in you?”

“No, no!!!” she gasped and resisted. Yet she couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard she fought. The coil within her snapped despite her struggle. Rapture, cold and traitorous unwillingly swept her away into a powerful orgasm.

“Oh god, no!” she wailed, crying out with self-loathing. Her pelvis jerked trembling into his, taking him deeper as she imploded around his massive shaft. 

Feeling her come, Henry rutted into her harder, fucking through her orgasm as though he lost his senses. His thumb and index finger pursed her cheek and he bit her lips. “Yes take it, slut, fuck!” he huffed against her mouth and pushed his forehead against hers. “Going to…” he gasped, “going to come inside you.” 

He shuddered and groaned loudly as his sack stretched and his cock swelled between her milking walls. His orgasm sprouted hot to fill her womb; continuous waves of his thick liquid filled her as he proceeded to pound her battered hole over and over again. 

Her lament was nothing but a sweet melody to him. It was too late as his cum dripped between their sex, seeping out of her crammed cunt and staining the sheets. 

The room stood still, the pristine star-pierced skies outside the window were cynically peaceful. They could hear the little bats flapping their wings as they came out of hiding. In the distance, a wolf howled in longing.

Words were still harsh, her throat felt scorched from screaming her lungs bloody. The weight of the body straining her airway didn’t help either. Both of them sweaty and a quivering mess, they could feel each other’s throbbing hearts as their chests pressed together.

Henry swallowed and pulled himself to his elbows. A deep, crystal blue gaze found her, and his fingers reached to wipe the tears on her face in a featherlike touch. It was hard to determine the tears from sweat, as they were both tainted with the mascara that ran down the apples of her cheeks.

“Are you alright?” he asked with concern, his brows lifting with guilt. “Are you okay?”

Parting her lips slightly, she tried to speak but only a quiet tremor came out. A tidal sequence of spasms still surged from her core, surfacing through each cell in her body. The furious sensation refused to die, overtaking her power to utter anything but voiceless mewls.

“Concentrate on your breathing, my love,” Henry guided, his knuckles brushing her cheek once more as he sought to comfort her. “Slow and easy, you’re safe. I got you.” 

“Henry…” she finally managed to speak in a broken tone. Fragile, she peered at him, traces of fear still visible in her big beautiful eyes. It stabbed through his heart; she was vulnerable, not even noticing how her nails shredded onto his shoulders. 

“Yes, it’s me, sweetheart,” he smiled affectionately and leaned in to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. “It’s your husband, your Henry Bear.”

She nodded with acknowledgement and let out a sigh of relief, blinking her eyes and smiling back faintly. Henry’s lips pressed under each eye, tracing down her jawline and the corners of her lips. Big, reassuring hands held her protectively, without a doubt different from the way his palms captured her flesh earlier. 

The familiar kindness and enamoured handling escorted her back into the light and warmth that radiated from him. 

“Was it too much?” he asked with concern, and carefully rolled to lie by her side. He slid two fingers down the split of her torso in a manner that was specifically used to relax her after a violent act of love. 

It was as if his fingers controlled her trachea, and assisted it to flare wide and let the wind flow down to fill her lungs.

“You really scared me in the forest,” she answered, breathing in slowly and moaning at the gentleness of his caress. “But it made me wet…”

“I noticed.” he teased, smiling at her playfully.

The warm milk of his loins still trickled from her swollen petals. Slick and languid, it stained the bed drop by drop. Henry couldn’t help but watch with pride that was clearly reflected on his face. 

She also loved feeling him drip from inside her; wanted it to linger, carry him within for as much as possible. 

“Why tonight, though?” she asked and then moved to her side as Henry held her hip and reached for the plug that was still buried inside her. 

“Deep breath,” he murmured, focusing on discarding the device from her body. She blinked her eyes and hissed for a second, clutching his bicep with unease as he pulled it out as gently as he could.

“That dress was expensive, you know.” she continued as if this was an ordinary thing they do every day. “More than a thousand pounds type of expensive.”

Henry laid the plug back on the stand and kissed beneath her rib. The look he gave her reminded her of a big, guilty puppy. “We agreed that I’ll do it unexpectedly, so it will feel real,” he paused and wet his lips. “and to be honest, I wanted to rip that dress off of you the entire evening. I was semi-hard during the award ceremony, it’s going to be in the press photos and it’s embarrassing.” 

“Not to me,” she grinned mischievously.

Henry grinned back and lied down, his hand absentmindedly stroking her flat belly. The gesture reminded her of something he said earlier. Moving her body closer to his, she put her face on the crook of his neck.

“Henry?” she whispered.

“Yes, sweetling?”

“If I do get pregnant from this, let’s never tell anyone how it happened.”

Henry laughed and bumped her nose with his. 

“You got it. It’s going to be our little secret.”


End file.
